Verdad o Ficción
by Nekiiito
Summary: Nunca es tarde para quitar el miedo, la soledad y la angustia de tu vida. Nunca es tarde para sonreír por segunda vez.


Siempre me he preguntado el por qué de estar aquí.

He deseado muchas veces poder volar, haber nacido ave para golpear mi rostro con la brisa. Haber nacido animal, para cubrirme con mi pelaje y no necesitar de las ropas, evitar el ir a tiendas, vestir accesorios, ser parte de una misma sociedad; monótona. Ser fecundada en el mar, entre burbujas y suaves algas que acarician tu andar bajo las aguas, ver los rayos de sol difuminarse en las profundidades, mezclarse, amarse con el agua infinita que rebosa nuestro mundo.

Pero el creador del mundo, llámese Dios o quién sea en realidad, tenía otro plan para mí. Ser humana. Con dos pies, dos brazos, dos ojos, orejas… un ser humano, un ser que es perfecto porque cuenta con la mera capacidad de poder tomar sus propias decisiones y herir a los demás, haciéndonos miserables e infelices.

Somos millones de humanos en el mundo, por lo que hay millones de mentiras, millones de necesidades, millones de ganas de conocer a quien será, el compañero de tu vida… qué vida, tu compañero por el resto de tu eternidad.

Se hace difícil el levantarse todos los días. El departamento está vacío. No le faltan muebles, tiene un cómodo juego de sillones acompasados en el primer cuadrado de la estancia, atrás del ventanal cubierto del blanco visillo. Un televisor tamaño "situación económica media" ubicado en el otro salón, donde yacen apacibles filas y filas de libros sobre un escritorio, con una silla usurpada del juego de comedor, centro de la cocina. Más cachivaches en mi dormitorio, ropa a los pies de la cama, zapatillas con exceso de talco en las plantillas, una suave brisa colándose por el agujero del vidrio de la pieza central… El departamento no está vacío.

El problema soy yo; yo lo estoy.

Amanece. Respiro, pestañeo, me levanto, muevo mis articulaciones, me preparo comida, la disfruto con mi sombra por compañía, recorro mi hogar con pasos lentos, leo algún fragmento de un libro posado en el escritorio, vuelvo a comer, vuelvo a dormir. Oscuridad, silencio, y el alba hace acto de presencia en mi recinto nuevamente.

No sé cuando comenzó todo esto. Solía llevar una vida tranquila, como la de todos los humanos. Común y corriente. Con altos y bajos, alegrías y penas, blanco y negro. Dejé de soñar, no sé cuál es la verdad o la ficción, perdí las esperanzas, se me apagó la chispa interna. Quedé como quien es un muñeco de trapo, una pieza de artesanía. Estaba vacía.

Y eso me dolía.

Ya no caían lágrimas porque me golpease los dedos de los pies con la marquesa de la cama al tender las tapas, ya no garabateaba palabras por estar a punto de caerme o tropezarme, que era usual en mi persona.

Lloraba sin razón alguna, me apenaba la injusticia que cometía con mi vida, pero ni yo misma sabía qué daño me causaba.

Solía encontrar mi rostro demacrado frente al espejo, con ojeras pronunciadas, la mirada sin expresión más alguna que el de un cadáver andante. Me pregunto cómo no hacen un anuncio buscando a personas con las características de un _zombie_. Necesito trabajo, y ese, sería el ideal para mí.

Mi amiga Rose y Alice me venían a ver a diario…

Antes… yo misma las alejé de mi vida.

La verdad, es que no sabía de ninguna de ellas hace algún tiempo. Quité el teléfono fijo porque no me alcanzaba el dinero para mantenerlo, y perdí el número de mi móvil al no cargarle minutos.

Se me olvidó la contraseña de mi correo electrónico, no lo volví a abrir. Ni a crearme otra cuenta.

Un día me disponía a salir a comprar cosas para la alacena. Quedaba mercancía, pero estaba vencida, caminaba hacia la puerta y vislumbré bajo esta un sobre. En la parte superior izquierda tenía escrito los datos de mi amiga Alice.

Abrí el sobre. Desdoblé la carta que dormía en su interior.

_Bella:_

_Por favor… Isabella Swan, da señales de vida. Si no nos quieres ver a Rose ni a mí, por favor, escríbenos, diciendo que estás bien, que no necesitas nada, que tienes comida, ropa e higiene. Has tenido nuestras almas colgadas de un hilo durante todo este tiempo, ¿por qué no abres la puerta cuando vamos a tu departamento? Casi nos lleva la seguridad del edificio por meter tanto ruido la semana antepasada… ya no sabemos cómo poder ubicarte, te encargamos a tus vecinos, pero lee esto: ¡Te tienen miedo! Piensan que algún día, sentirán un olor putrefacto de tu hogar, y supondrán que te habrás suicidado. ¿Cómo crees qué nos sentimos Rose y yo cuando nos dijeron esto? Lloré de impotencia todo ese día, y a la pobre Rose se le subió la presión, al punto que tuvo su hijo con mes y medio de anticipación._

_Amiga, te amo, no vivas tu vida como lo haces ahora, en el presente. Vuelve a ser la Bella que sonreía, que teñía de rojo sus mejillas con su propia sangre acalorada. La Bella que temía encresparse las pestañas y por eso acudía a mí._

_Por favor, por el cariño que te tienes en tu interior, respóndenos, te amamos, prometiste que no te volverías a hacer daño. Confiamos en ti._

No pude evitar el recorrido de una línea acuosa que salía lentamente de uno de mis ojos. Era una lágrima. Una sola, pero avanzaba tan lento, que era como si fuesen mil en peregrinación.

Doblé la carta nuevamente, con paso desganado, los hombros bajos al igual que la mirada, llegué a la otra habitación y la dejé al lado de la ruma de libros. Cogí una hoja en blanco de la repisa, una lapicera a tinta negra y me senté a responderle.

_No necesito nada, tengo comida, ropa y me aseo diariamente. Lo siento, no he escuchado que viniesen a mi departamento, he estado ocupada últimamente. Lo siento de nuevo, no sé que más decirte, te llamaré en cuanto pueda. Discúlpame por favor con Rose, no era mi intención que su hijo… ¿o es hija? Naciera antes del tiempo pronosticado… la verdad es que yo…_

Y no pude escribir más.

.

.

De todos los seres vivos del planeta entero, mi sueño era ser ave.

La única sensación similar a la de volar, la podía sentir cuando viajábamos en el automóvil de Rose, un convertible BMW de color rojo acaramelado, regalo del día de su titulación, hace ya tres años.

Aquella tarde partíamos rumbo al concierto del grupo musical favorito de Alice, nuestra mejor amiga en común.

Las tres tenemos gustos distintos, sobretodo en la música, pero este era el obsequio que le dábamos a nuestra pequeña y grácil amiga por su cumpleaños número 26.

Íbamos a mitad de camino, cuando la conductora alcanzó a vislumbrar un automóvil varado en medio de la carretera. A pesar de la gran velocidad que llevaba Rose, pudo frenar a tiempo. El vehículo de adelante nos impedía seguir avanzando al ser carretera de una sola dirección.

Estando con unas cinco horas de anticipación para el concierto, no era problema el tener esta situación, ya me imaginaba el rostro frustrado de mi pequeña amiga si este inconveniente nos hubiese ocurrido horas después.

Rose colocó los gatos del coche y se bajó. Alice y yo le seguimos.

—Disculpe, ¿tiene algún problema con el vehículo? —preguntó mi amiga estando a pocos metros de la ventana del piloto.

Se asomó una cabeza con cabello algo ondulado, pero corto, se veía que el joven era de contextura gruesa, pero por la musculatura adquirida por el exceso de ejercicio. Su mirada era tierna y reconfortante. Al ver a mi amiga, sus labios tomaron forma de una cálida sonrisa.

—¿Rose? ¡Rose! —aquel joven de pertinente estatura salió de su auto y se lanzó a abrazar a mi amiga, Alice estaba relajada, debe de conocerlo, y creí que Rose también, porque tuvo el mismo grado de efusividad dado por el joven. Mis amigas estudiaron la misma carrera, ambas salieron hace un año atrás de la universidad. Este era mi último año—, ¡pero qué coincidencia el encontrarnos en plena carretera, jamás lo habría pensado!

—Ni se me hubiera pasado por la mente a mi tampoco, ¿cómo has estado, Emmett?

—Muy bien, trabajando, ganando con mi devoción, ¡pero mira nada más quien sigue igual de pequeña! ¡Alice! —el chico ahora apretaba a mi amiga y le daba vueltas en el aire—, ¿cuándo crecerás?

—Jajaja, muy chistoso, cabeza de músculos —le replicaba Alice, con una sonrisa triunfante.

—No había escuchado ese insulto hace un año ya, ¿con quién hablas, Emmett? —escuché otra voz provenir del interior del automóvil, por la puerta del copiloto, se bajaba un chico delgado, de cabello dorado, como el trigo.

Alice tan solo verle aparecer, se zafó de los brazos del musculoso y corrió a abrazarle.

Me sentí un poco descolocada, ellas conocían a los chicos, me creí algo fuera de lugar.

—¡Bella, ven, no seas tímida! —Me gritaba Alice—, ¿recuerdas que Rose y yo te hablamos de unos compañeros de curso de la universidad…Jasper y Emmett?

¡Cómo mi mente iba a olvidar esos nombres! Ahora venían las imágenes a mi cabeza, de todas las veces en que mis amigas no paraban de hablar de sus "compañeros de universidad", de las horas y horas que mantenía conversaciones telefónicas con ellas, producto de la lejanía que teníamos en el período de la universidad, al vivir y estudiar en otra ciudad.

Alice al ver mi estoica posición en medio de la carretera, se animó a soltarse del abrazo de ¿Jasper? para ir en mi búsqueda. Puso sus palmas en mi espalda y me aventó al grupo de chicos.

—Jasper, Emmett, ella es nuestra mejor amiga, Bella, ¿recuerdan las veces que le contábamos de ella? —mi amiga me dio otro empujoncito, quedando entremedio del alto musculoso y el tímido rubio.

—Hola Bella, un gusto conocerte en persona, las chicas hablaban mucho de ti —Emmett se mostró igual de cariñoso, me abrazó y depositó un beso en mi mejilla.

—Mucho gusto —aquel otro joven, me dio la mano con extrema formalidad.

—¿Y ustedes chicas, se recuerdan del amigo que siempre le hablábamos? —preguntó Emmett, luego de las presentaciones.

—Hum… tengo mala memoria si se trata de recordar nombres de personas —se excusaba Rose, y era verdad.

—Jasper, ve a despertarlo, de seguro que duerme como un oso en los asientos de atrás —el rubio hizo caso y fue hasta su vehículo para llamar al tercer chico—. ¿Y qué hacen por estos lugares?

—¡Vamos al concierto de "Los Spoilers"! —contestaba energéticamente Alice.

—¿De verdad? Se me olvidaba que tú y yo tenemos el mismo gusto en cuanto a música, duendecillo. Nosotros íbamos para allá.

—¿Por qué iban? ¿Se arrepintieron? —consultaba Rose.

—Es por el trasto que está ahí. No sé qué problema tiene y no arrancó más. Dentro de unas horas recién vendrán a remolcarnos, no podremos llegar a tiempo —se lamentaba, ya veía que brotarían lágrimas de sus ojos.

—Les dije que deberíamos de haber viajado en mi Volvo, pero en tu exagerada alegría no tomaste en cuenta mis palabras.

Aquella tercera voz que se acoplaba a la conversación provocó un leve interés en mi persona. No me gusta la música de Los Spoiler, tampoco hablar de coches. Tan solo su voz en el aire hizo que quisiese despegar mi vista muy interesada en los cerros ubicados a mano derecha nuestra.

—¡Perdóname Eddie! —gritaba teatralmente Emmett, lanzándose a los pies del apodado, provocando la risa de todos, menos la mía.

No porque no fuera gracioso, porque me hubiera reído, pero digamos que ese alguien apodado Eddie me tomó por sorpresa.

—Emmett, deja de comportarte como un niño pequeño y preséntanos a tu amigo —le retaba Rose.

—Bien —se puso de pié nuevamente y sacudió el polvo de sus jean—, él es Edward, pero le encanta que le digan Eddie.

—Mucho gusto señoritas, me llamo Edward y lo último que dijo mi amigo es mentira —una sonrisa torcida en sus labios apareció. Mi corazón comenzó a latir de una manera extrañamente complicada, pero extrañamente olvidada también. Trataba de ir a pulso junto con mi respiración, pero esta ni ahí con las anormalidades, inhalaba y exhalaba como quien llega primero a una carrera de atletismo. Sentía toda esa adrenalina en mi cuerpo y no comprendía el por qué, si ya no podía sentir ninguno de aquellos placeres.

Me sentí algo culpable.

—Bella, respiras extraño, ¿estás bien? —me preguntaba Alice, posando sus manos en mis hombros— te veo algo pálida.

El extraño se acercó a mí. Se agachó un poco para estar a mi altura, cerré inconscientemente mis ojos al sentir la palma de su mano derecha en mi frente. Lentamente los abrí, para encontrarle a él, haciendo lo mismo con su mano izquierda.

—No te asustes, solo veía que no tuvieses temperatura, pero está todo normal en ti —me regaló otra sonrisa, acompañada de un casto beso donde antes estuvo posada su mano—, yo soy Edward Cullen, ¿y usted señorita?

—Yo… soy… Bella… Swan —cada palabra de esa simple frase la dije entrecortada. Temía posar mi mirada en aquellas dos esmeraldas que me miraban expectantes. Sentía el calor de mis mejillas a flor de piel.

—¿De verdad nos harían ese favor chicas? ¡Les prometo que les devolveré de igual y mejor forma la ayuda! —volví a la realidad, los gritos y halagos del chico musculoso habían roto mi conexión con el paraíso. Cuando sentí que el rubor no provocaba más estragos en mí, levanté la mirada para ver como del coche de Rose, los otros dos chicos sacaban unas cuerdas. Llegué a la conclusión que nosotras les aventaríamos hasta la ciudad donde se daría el concierto. Así, no nos atrasábamos y ellos no se perdían dicho evento.

—Mis amigos durante todos sus años de carrera no paraban de hablar de tus amigas —¡Oh bien! Me había olvidado por completo del por qué de mi extraño comportamiento—, pensé que serían novios cuando terminasen la universidad, pero en vez de eso, ellas se fueron de la ciudad, creo que siguieron enviándose mails, pero el mismo trabajo de sus oficios les permitió la escasa comunicación. Creo que por eso están tan felices de encontrárselas hoy.

Aquella extraña confesión hizo que me corazón nuevamente quisiese brotar desde mi pecho, sintiéndome triste y desolada.

.

.

Llevaba ya, gran parte del día sentada en el rincón de aquella sala.

No tenía reloj en dicho espacio, tampoco cargaba uno en alguna de mis muñecas. Pero la escasa luz del crepúsculo me hizo comprender que no era el mediodía.

Y una nueva noche sin sueños caería bajo mi persona.

Me costó levantarme de aquella posición, estuve prácticamente todas estas horas con mis rodillas flexionadas, cubriendo mi cabeza entre ellas, tenía parte de mi cabello pegado a estas y a mi rostro. Estar en posición fetal, en el rincón de la habitación no era agradable. Los huesos de mi columna crujieron al estirarme. Agarré la carta que estaba escribiendo horas atrás, y tal como las demás que yacían en el basurero al lado del escritorio, la arrugué y deposité ahí mismo.

Me fui a la cocina. No había té, tampoco café. La bolsa del pan tenía una marraqueta con hongos. Abrí el refrigerador, recordé el por qué había querido salir en la mañana. Aún estaba a tiempo, fui a buscar mi monedero y salí del edificio.

La gente correr de un lado a otro, la impaciencia de los choferes en la locomoción pública y la desesperación por llegar a casa de los conductores particulares, la basura fuera de los vertederos, una perrita que dormía con sus crías dentro de una caja de papas fritas…

Todo el exterior me provocaba una inmensa pena. Corrí al almacén más cercano, resultó ser un supermercado con una impresionante sobreexplotación de luces eléctricas. Me sentí un vampiro, al cubrir mi visión con mis manos al entrar en dicho lugar.

Saqué una canasta, busqué alimentos no perecibles, con su fecha de vencimiento lo bastante lejana para no volver a este sitio. Algo de pan, café, mucho café, quizás demasiado. Pagué, doné todo el vuelto a no sé qué hogar o institución y volví a encerrarme en mi espacio.

El silencio, la soledad… solamente el sentir de mis pasos y mi respiración, era lo único que quería volver a oír y apreciar.

Esperé pacientemente a que el agua hirviese en el hervidor. Con sumo cuidado de no quemarme mezclé el agua con los granos de café molido. Revolví innecesariamente la infusión por unos cuantos minutos más.

Moví la taza a la mesa central de la cocina, me senté teniendo de frente al refrigerador. Corté el pan en unas largas rebanadas, me gustaba comérmelo de ese modo.

Bebía tres sorbos de café, mascaba cuarenta veces el trocito de pan dentro de mi boca. Bebía tres sorbos de café, mascaba otras cuarenta veces un nuevo trocito de pan.

Maldita manera de hacer tiempo.

Maldita manera de acabar con mi vida lentamente.

Maldita manera de analizarme, saber que estoy mal, y no hacer nada por mí misma.

Con mis manos comencé a juntar las migas de pan de la mesa, las fui a botar al basurero, luego dejé remojando la taza para que no quedase con el color de la cafeína en su interior.

No quería irme a la cama. No aún. Era donde peor la pasaba. El hecho de recostarme, cerrar los ojos y no poder soñar me carcomía el alma y los sentidos. Pero tampoco tenía más nada que hacer en esta casa.

Recordé entonces cómo podía sentirme viva. Corrí a la cocina con desesperanza. Abrí la alacena que contenía en su interior un cajón con todos los cubiertos. Fue tanta mi desesperación que el cajón salió de su órbita y cayó con todos los tenedores, cucharas y cuchillos a mi alrededor, provocando un exagerado ruido.

Mi mano, la cual sostenía el enorme cuchillo ocupado para cortar en trozos los pedazos de carne, tiritaba.

Era la primera vez que temía al cortarme.

Sin soltar el mango del cuchillo, mi mirada se alojó en mi muñeca derecha. Tenía unas cuantas cicatrices, unas gruesas y viejas, otras más lisas y nuevas, pero cicatrices de todas formas. Eran marcas que de alguna manera, me demostraban lo mal que estaba.

Sobre todo, el tiempo que llevaba así.

Más o menos, un año.

Me fui acompañada de mi única compañía en ese instante, (aquel filoso amigo que me mantenía entre la verdad y la ficción) al cuarto de baño.

Le dejé posado en el lavamanos y comencé a desvestirme lentamente. Dejé el agua correr, conté hasta tres y traté de no pensar en los escalofríos que nacían en mi cuerpo por sentir el agua helada recorrerlo. El frío, el dolor, todo es mental, me decía inconscientemente. Los minutos transcurrían y los espasmos eran menores. Cerré la llave de agua, y sin secarme, me vestí con el pijama. Mi cabello mojado traspasaba su adjetivo a mi blusa de tirantes. Fui dejando mis pies duchados por toda la casa, hasta llegar a mi dormitorio, en compañía del afilado aparato.

No prendí la luz. Ni la central del techo, ni la lámpara desenchufada del velador. Abrí las cortinas de la habitación. La luz de la luna me bastaba. Insólitamente, no había luz eléctrica afuera. De seguro algún choque o desperfecto humano y por eso la bella luna nos iluminaba con su albor natural.

_Exquisito._

Arrojé las frazadas al piso y me posicioné fetalmente en mi cama, abrazando el cuchillo, como si se tratase del salvavidas en un naufragio, como el cordón umbilical de un feto en gestación.

Como del amor que jamás quieres deshacerte de él, pero debes de hacerlo, porque uno murió y el otro quizás… jamás existió.

Tenía tan poca fuerza en ese instante, que ni mis propios párpados podía abrir.

Sentía un gran bullicio a mí alrededor. No recordaba nada.

—¡Rose! ¡Rose! —sentía la voz aterrada de Alice llamar a mi otra amiga—. ¡Está en la pieza, apresúrate!

¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué me sentía tan mal, tan débil?

—¿¡Qué mierda te hiciste Isabella! —los gritos de Rose me provocaban pena.

Poco a poco recordé qué había hecho la noche anterior.

Se cumplía un año de la partida de Jacob. De mi vida, de mi mundo, del mundo de los humanos.

_De mi existencia._

Con su extraña huída se habían esfumado mis ilusiones, mis ganas de vivir, mis ganas de poder entender el por qué de seguir viviendo, si aquella chispa que te mantenía de pié ya no estaba más contigo.

Siempre fue él el primero en mi vida. Con el que compartí el primer beso, la primera intimidación sexual, los cálidos abrazos al alba, al mediodía, al atardecer, anochecer y madrugada. Siempre fue él quien me apoyó en los momentos difíciles, también quien rió por mis gracias, quien me levantaba cuando me caía, fuera física o psicológicamente.

Él era todo para mí. Y aquel Dios que no quiso que fuese un ave, un animal, un anfibio y me había dado las capacidades de un humano, la capacidad de racionar, pensar, analizar, amar, me quitaba lo más importante en mi vida; mi propia vida.

Los momentos seguían vivos, seguían en mi memoria, y era en lo único que podía pensar. A la mierda la universidad, mi persona.

Aquel primer año de aniversario de su muerte, donde se cumplían los primeros 365 días de su trágico accidente automovilístico en moto, la pena me inundó por completo. No soporté la angustia de sentirme sola, vacía, sin vida, sin ganas de poder descubrir un mañana. Porque aunque el mismísimo sol cayese de una mañana a otra, su luz no lograría calentar mi piel.

Mucho menos mi alma podrida.

Había aguantado mucho, demasiado. Mi pena la guardé tan dentro de mí que se apoderó de mi corazón. Y lo único que este bombeaba eran las ganas de estar cerca de Jacob.

Las grabaciones de nosotros dos juntos, los videos, los desayunos rebosantes de humeante café.

Aquellos primeros días, luego de su ausencia obligatoria me comporté normal. Fuerte, seria. Lloré lo justamente necesario. Así lo oí por ese entonces.

Todo el mundo creyó que lo supe llevar, que le extrañaba lo suficiente, pero que sería capaz de salir adelante con el apoyo de mi familia y amigos.

Pero qué equivocados estaban todos. Con el correr lastimoso y punzante de los segundos tu ausencia me ahogaba de tal forma que moría y renacía para volver a morir en vida.

Y tenía una sola opción. Irme al paraíso en donde él descansaba plácidamente. Fue la primera vez que me corté.

_Y volverán los ángeles_

_A despertarse con tu café_

_Pasará distraída la noticia de nosotros._

Jamás me había provocado daño alguno conscientemente, siempre era accidental. Pero si unas cortadas eran capaces de unirme nuevamente a la imagen de Jacob, a poder vivir con él por el resto de mi eternidad, era capaz de eso, y mucho más.

_Y dicen que me servirá_

_Lo que no mata fuerza te da_

_Mientras pasa el sonido de tu voz por la TV_

_Por la radio y el teléfono_

_Resonará tu adiós._

Me corté primero parte de mi muñeca derecha. Si pudiese haber conectado un alto parlante a mi cuerpo, podría haber sentido el crujir suave de mi piel con el contacto del cuchillo.

No salían sonidos lastimeros de mi boca, tampoco de mi corazón bañado por la pena y la angustia.

Cambié de mano e hice lo mismo. Me asustaba el hecho de que borboteara sangre de mis manos, era un espectáculo algo sangriento, pero la adrenalina de saber que pronto me vería con él me hacía querer morirme pronto, a pesar del miedo que sentía en aquellos instantes.

Con ese pensamiento me dormí, creyendo estar muerta.

Pero las voces de mis amigas, sus gritos escandalizados por encontrarme cubierta de sangre, pero aún consciente, me hicieron darme cuenta que no había sido suficiente, y no me había desangrado como yo quería.

Había más personas dentro del departamento que solíamos ocupar Jacob y yo. Eran personas vestidas de blanco, que me acomodaban en una camilla, me llenaban de muchos aparatos que me producían más malestar.

¿Cómo retroceder el tiempo? no se puede, lamentablemente.

Aceptar lo que la vida te regala, más bien, lo que el destino te tiene preparado. Aunque me cuestiono muchas cosas. Intenté buscar mi destino junto a Jacob, y lo tenía. No entiendo y no sé qué he hecho tan mal para sentirme como ahora. No hay día en que no sienta esto, desde la partida de él.

Y supongo que es porque no estoy del todo bien. Mi única alegría y razón de mi vivir no volverá, aquel ser que yace bajo tierra, bajo una lápida… ¿Qué sería de mi vida si él estuviese aquí? ¿Lloraría tanto? ¿Me sentiría tan sola? ¿Tan insegura, con tanto miedo?

Sigo firme, con la cabeza en alto, y pienso que cada día que pase él estará conmigo y con mi destrozada alma, dándome fuerzas y coraje para seguir adelante, para hacerme sentir que el amor que tuvimos bastará para no sentirme sola… jamás.

Pero sé que todas esas cosas que imagino son mentiras.

Saliendo de mi hogar, en esa cama con ruedas, pude ver a mi madre abrazada de mi padre, lloraba con una amargura que cavaba más hondo mí ser.

Mamá… a veces me siento tan mal porque es verdad. Siempre me dijiste la pura y santa verdad. Me ensañé en construir un mundo de amor, felicidad, respeto. Pero todo englobado a mi vida junto a la de Jacob. Nunca quise pensar en cómo sería mi vida sin él, y muchas veces me dijiste que aterrizara, que cualquier cosa podría ocurrir, y la más afectada sería yo, porque no aprendí nunca a quitarme a Jacob de la cabeza.

No supe valorar tus palabras a tiempo, y aunque te decía que estaba bien, te engañé a ti, a mi padre, a mis amigas y amigos.

Se me hace enormemente difícil el seguir mi vida con la frente en alto, con dignidad.

.

.

Tal como nos imaginamos, aquel dichoso espacio donde se daría comienzo al concierto de Los Spoiler, estaba repleto.

Eran cientos de personas que vestían poleras de todos los colores, pero cada una de esta tenía escrito el nombre del grupo.

Creo que por eso le gustaba a Alice y a Emmett aquel grupo musical. Mi amiga es una fanática por las compras, los vestidos, los diseños, la alegría plasmada en las personas, y si tu vida no cuenta con ella, como me ocurrió a mi cuando Jacob murió y me sumí en la depresión, hará todo lo posible por hacer nacer en ti una sonrisa. Ella fue una de las personas que jamás me dejó, a pesar de no responderle sus llamadas, de no abrirle la puerta y de no reenviar las respuestas de todas las cartas que me escribía. ¡Inventaron incluso, que Rose estaba embarazada! Todo para que saliera de mi departamento, y no lo hice, aún cuando dijeron que el hijo había sido prematuro, y por mi culpa. Maquinaba siempre ideas para hacerme sentir feliz. Si bien ya no me cortaba hacía algún tiempo, llevaba en mis muñecas las marcas de todos los momentos que quise alejarme de este mundo. Decidí comenzar desde cero. Me cambié de piso, vendí y compré nuevos muebles, mi vestuario, mis gustos. Partí desde un comienzo donde mi única base fueran mis familiares y amigos, sellándose profundamente todo el dolor que me provocaba el recordarle. A Emmett no le conozco casi nada, solo por las conversaciones que teníamos con las chicas por teléfono o mails. Rose era la que más hablaba de él, dijo que siempre ha sido gracioso, entusiasta, feliz, pícaro y buen amigo. Físicamente Alice y Emmett son totalmente distintos, pero este grupo musical remarca muchas de sus características psicológicas, que son las mejores: alegre ante los supuestos spoilers que nos da la vida, día a día.

No significa que Rose sea una mala persona, pero ella tiene otras características que la hacen igualmente favorita en mi vida. Ella permaneció todo el año pasado junto a mí, mientras me rehabilitaba en el hospital. Necesité de pastillas, hospitalización por meses y mucho apoyo emocional para comprender que el hecho de querer matarme no solucionaría nada.

Jacob ya no estaba conmigo hacía ya más de cuatro años.

_De tardes negras_

_Que no hay tiempo_

_Ni espacio_

_Y nadie nunca entenderá_

_Quedarte puedes_

_Porque la vida duele_

_Duele demasiado aquí sin ti_

Increíblemente el dolor que sentía en mi pecho, ese agujero que quedó estancado en el tiempo, que me hizo sonreír falsamente, que me provocaba el no querer reír por cualquier cosa, se sentía extraña pero agradablemente menos doloroso.

Y todo por la sonrisa de un chico que acababa de conocer.

_Edward._

Edward Cullen.

Aquel joven de 26 años, dueño de un cabello despeinado pero prendidamente cobrizo, el cual brillaba con la más mínima presencia del sol o de las docenas de focos de todos los colores del arcoiris ubicados en la enorme cancha del estadio de la ciudad, donde estaba pronto a comenzar el espectáculo. De unos ojos que no parecían tales, sino más bien, dos entradas a un mundo colmado de paz y tranquilidad, un mundo imposible de querer dañar, un mundo que esperaba sanar cualquier herida, tiñéndolas de un verde esmeralda.

Pero lo que más me cautivaba y tranquilizaba, era su sonrisa. Tan torcidamente hermosa. Me provocaba morder mi labio inferior para ahogar algún suspiro o un sonrojo seguro.

Sentí como si tuviese quince años nuevamente.

Llevábamos tres horas de habernos conocido, y no nos separábamos por ningún motivo. Supe que recién este año ejercía la carrera de medicina, fruto de ciclos cargados de nombres de huesos, músculos e interminables listados de enfermedades. Que conocía a Jasper y a Emmett del mismo tiempo que yo conocía a mis amigas Rose y Alice. Que le gustaba tocar el piano y algunos otros instrumentos, pero que este realmente le hacía feliz. Su color favorito era el azul. Ni eléctrico, ni oscuro, ni como el cielo ni como el mar. Un azul único para él, que solo se aparecía en sus sueños o misteriosamente en sus notas musicales. Adoraba su Volvo, era como un hijo para él, y deseaba encontrar el amor verdadero, ese que se encuentra y sabes que no podrás vivir sin él.

Como el amor que sentí alguna vez en mi vida.

No me negué a la situación de regalarle una sonrisa verdadera, sus palabras ejercían tal calma en mi ser, que deseaba quedar así con él, por siempre.

La música inundó el lugar, ya no se podía hablar. La gente saltando, gritando la letra de cada canción, te prendía de alguna forma.

¿O será que me di cuenta que seguía viva? ¿Y no lo quería reconocer?

Descubrí que sí sabía los pasos de baile de una canción, y que más de alguna otra melodía yacía guardada en mi mente, si Alice nos transmite todos sus gustos de una manera casi poco legal.

Estaba cansada, y aquel chico me preguntó si quería ir a sentarme a algún lugar cercano.

Estábamos en el estadio local de dicha ciudad, teníamos bancas por todo nuestro alrededor. Me tomó delicadamente de la mano, la apretó con la suya y una electricidad recorrió mi cuerpo. Vi a Alice mientras nos alejábamos de los empujones de la emocionada gente; estaba feliz, dejaba a Jasper abrazar su cuerpo, ambos se balanceaban al compás de la música. Un poco más alejados de aquella pareja, Rose y Emmett mantenían una fogosa complicidad en un beso.

Recordé entonces el año en que ellas se titularon. Hace tres años ya. Yo sabía que tenían planes de seguir en la ciudad donde sacaron su título. Sé que una de sus razones era porque había más campo y trabajo, y la otra, más importante para mí, porque ambas estaban realmente enamoradas de los dos chicos que le hacían compañía en este instante.

Pero aquella vez cometí el primer intento de suicidio con mi persona, en el primer aniversario de Jacob. E inconscientemente, les acarreé mi cuidado.

Dejaron sus amores, sus ilusiones de trabajar. Todo por mi persona. Y no dejaba que me ayudasen. Durante el segundo año de mi eterno y propio luto no les abría la puerta, no me cuidaba, y creé el pánico en mis vecinos, creían que fácilmente cometería el mismo intento homicida.

Aquella noche, en que dormí con el arma que solía utilizar para causarme daño, para sentir algo en mi vida vacía, no importase que fuese dolor, quería sentir algo en mi cuerpo vacío, y al no poder causarme más marcas, logré dormir tranquilamente.

Decidí tomar todas las atenciones de mis dos amigas, decidí que saldría de aquel maldito hábito que tenía, causarme daño, para sentir algo dentro de mí.

Así estuve el año pasado.

Y así estoy hoy, volviendo a experimentar emociones selladas, con el nombre de Jacob.

Y así estoy hoy, volviendo a experimentar emociones nuevas, con el nombre de Edward.

_Aquí yo estoy y tú no estás_

_Y me distrae la publicidad,_

_Entre horarios y el tráfico_

_Trabajo y pienso en ti_

_Entre puerta y teléfono_

_Tu foto me hablará._

Edward limpió con su pañuelo el asiento, cuidadosamente me posicionó en este, como si yo fuera alguna muñeca de fina porcelana. Él se sentó al lado mío, pidió permiso para pasar su brazo por detrás de mi nuca y así disminuir la distancia de nosotros. Yo tenía otros planes.

Apoyé mi cabeza sobre su rodilla, mientras entrelazaba mis brazos alrededor de su pierna derecha. Aquel joven con su mano derecha, me enredó en un abrazo, posando su palma en mi cintura.

Fue en ese instante que descubrí a mi corazón latir con una intensidad similar a la de los años atrás. La adrenalina que me negué cuando le conocí hace tan solo unas horas antes, en medio de una carretera, hacía acto de presencia en aquella atmosfera de la cual ni los gritos de los fans, ni los colores del exterior luchando por extinguir el gris de mi corazón importaba. En ese preciso instante, sentía a mi corazón latir como única música. Sentía mi respiración como el único agente cautivo de mis emociones.

¿Sería malo el querer volver a amar?

_Y lucho contra el silencio hablando con él,_

_Y he limado tu ausencia sola, junto a mis brazos_

_Y si me quieres, tú ya no me verás._

Me quisiste, y ya no formas parte de este lugar. Te fuiste, descansas en paz, rodeado de cosas hermosas, de una paz que alborota tu ser causándole una felicidad externa. Yo seguí mi vida, dañándola, tiñéndola de angustia y dolor.

_Si menos me quieres, yo más estaré allí_

Jamás podré dejar de querer a Jacob, siempre será el amor de mi vida.

_Y si me quieres tú ya no me verás._

Pero el ya no está, y yo estoy aquí.

_Si menos me quieres yo más estaré allí_

No te dejaré de querer, tampoco te olvidaré. Quedarán todas las cosas hermosas de tu recuerdo viviendo en mí, porque sólo así seguirás con vida. No le temeré nunca más a ser humana, tampoco desearé ser un ave y recriminarle a Dios el por qué no me hizo animal. Aprenderé a volar por mi cuenta, a aceptarme cual tal soy, y poder enmendar todos estos años que perdí lastimeramente.

_Y más estaré allí, allí, allí_

_Lo juro..._

—Bella... —la tranquila voz, que mecía mi lucha interior me sacó del trance que por fin, daba desenlace a cuatro años de penosa existencia.

—Mmm.

—_¿Sabes que el amor es algo que se siente sin hablar?_ —me preguntó.

—_A veces solo basta sonreír_ —le contesté, levantándome de la cómoda posición, para inundarme en sus ojos.

Ambos estábamos sonriendo.

.

.

* * *

**Nota de la autora.**

Locuras del verano + problemas personales + extraños sueños = nacimiento de este Shot.

No quedó como quería, la verdad es que lo del concierto lo soñé, ahí conocía al amor de mi vida, que se llamaba David (?) pero no sé cómo llegó aquel sujeto, ni tampoco como nos separamos, fue un sueño de diez minutos, quince a lo más, pero fue tan hermoso y real, que desperté llorando xD.

La Nori me dijo que lo escribiese y se convirtiera en un OS *-* me animé, pero tengo ahora tanto atado familiar que todo lo que escribo tiene su cuota trágica xD, y por eso es en parte tan... lastimero.

Este escrito va dedicado a la Noriberta :D quien es una excelente persona, una buena amiga y confidente, sobretodo, incoherente y buena escritora. Te he agarrado un cariño inmenso, ni te lo imaginas Nori, las vacaciones y mi destino no serían el mismo si no te hubiera conocido xD (musiquita del msn*)

Y también, a todas las personitas que se pasean por mi profile y leen mis historias (:

PD. La canción que está entremedio, es _Tardes Negras, _de_ Tiziano Ferro._

PD2. La frase que Edward y Bella dicen al final, la leí en un poster que tenían en una tienda católica xD cuando tenía 6 años de edad. Me gustó tanto, que jamás nunca se me olvidó. "El amor es algo que se siente sin hablar... a veces, solo basta sonreír"

PD3. Sé que tenía que decir algo más, pero se me olvidó xD

**Edito 08/02/2011**

He confeccionado el playlist de este OS, además de un trailer. Todo esto lo pueden apreciar en mi perfil. (:


End file.
